jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Kosaka Riyu
|birthplace = Yokohama, Japan |bloodtype = O |zodiac sign = Aquarius |height = 151cm |group = BeForU (2000-2008) |occupation = Singer, Actress |genre = J-Pop |generation = 1st Generation BeForU |twitter = Official Twitter |blog = Official Blog |graduate = 2008 (from BeForU) }} Kosaka Riyu was a member of the first generation of the J-pop band BeForU. She also released a number of solo works some of which are included in the benami based music simulation games. Riyu Kosaka had the most solo works out of any of the other BeForU members, she was also thought of as the most successful BeForU member as a soloist. It is currently unknown if she is still singing. Info *'Favorite Artists:' Brittany Spears, BOA, Perfume *'Favorite Movies:' Lord of the Rings, My Brother Sam is dead, Pearl Harbor History 2001 Her first solo song True... was released. True... was very successful in the Konami community. Riyu then went on released more soundtracks featured in Konami games. 2004 Her first album was released in 2004. It is titled Begin and it has a collection of cover songs of other konami game songs. The album also includes 3 original tracks. 2006 Riyu released another single, Yamato Nadeshiko and participated in BeForU's 2nd album BeForU II. 2007 She released Danzai no Hana Guilty Sky, Platinum Smile, Kokoro no ato, and Doberman all in a period of 10 months. 2008 She released her 2nd album title Every Struggle it contained 4 of her past singles and 7 original tracks. 2010 When BeForU was rumored to have disbanded in 2009, Riyu did not release any solo songs for about a year until the release of Kimi ga kikoeru in 2010. Riyu produced a number of songs during that period, including Kimi ga kikoeru, Natsu no kiseki, and Bokura no machi. 2011 Riyu released a new single called Saisho no Melody. This is her first major single to not appear on Oricon Chart. 2012 Riyu stayed inactive due to the fact she had vocal noguls. 2013 On January 23, Riyu did a birthday live event. As of 2013 Riyu is currently part of a couple of movies both released in march called Hound Dog 2, and DJ. Participated In |-|Albums= *BeForU I *BeForU II *BeForU III ~Breaking into the Probability Changes~ *Shangrila |-|Singles= BeForU *KI・SE・KI *Red Rocket Rising *Get set GO!! ~BeForU astronauts set~ *Strike Party!!! *Yohanabi *Shangri-LA |-|Group Songs= *Shinning (with Shiraishi Noria *Izayoi (with Komatsu Yoma |-|DVDs= *2006.05.26 BeForU First Live at Zepp Tokyo 2006 *2007.07.23 Going Happy! ~BeForU Major Debut Kinen~ *2007.08.06 BeForU LIVE 2007 ZEPP TOKYO *2008.10.05 Four Piece / Live 2008 (BeForU / Riyu Kosaka) Discography Albums *#2004.06.11 Begin *#2008.02.27 Every Struggle Singles *#2001.10.27 true... *#2006.10.18 Yamato Nadeshiko *#2007.05.16 Danzai no Hana ~Guilty Sky~ *#2007.07.11 Dober Man *#2007.10.24 Platinum Smile *#2007.12.12 Kokoro no ato *#2011.10.26 Saisho no Melody DVD *2005.05.20 RIYU KOSAKA FIRST LIVE at O-EAST 2005 *2007.11.11 Riyu's Vacation 2007 *2007.12.29 Kosaka Riyu Making Shashinshu DVD *2008.10.05 Four Piece/Live 2008 (BeForU / Riyu Kosaka) Other *2006.08.10 i-revo Music ICE Gentei Haishin Kyoku *2006.10.18 Kosaka Riyu & Noria SPECIAL CD-BOX Soundtracks *2001.11.21 DDRMAX DanceDanceRevolution 6thMIX (Disc 01/ #4 & Disc 02/Track 17: True... (Radio Edit), Disc 01/Track 34: True... (Trance Sunrise Mix), Disc 01/Track 40: true... (Full Version).) *2002.05.16 V-RARE SOUND TRACK 1 (Track 06: Firefly -RIYU VERSION-.) *2002.06.19 DDRMAX2 DanceDanceRevolution 7thMIX (Disc 01/Track 14 & Disco 02/Track 39: DIVE TO THE NIGHT, Disc 01/Track 17 & Disc 02/Track 07: CANDY♥.) *2003.02.27 V-RARE SOUND TRACK 4 (Track 05: CANDY (☆live a little style☆), remixed by NAOKI MAEDA.) *2003.02.05 pop'n music 9 AC ♥ CS pop'n music 7 (Disc 01/Track 27: ☆shining☆ with Noria.) *2003.03.19 GUITARFREAKS & drummania BEST TRACKS (Disc 01/Track 04: begin.) *2003.03.26 DanceDanceRevolution EXTREME (Disc 01/Track 05 & Disc 02/Track 27: LOVE♥SHINE.) *2003.04.24 V-RARE SOUND TRACK 5 (Track 07: glacial (radio edit).) *2003.09.18 beatmaniaIIDX 9th style Original Soundtrack (Disc 01/Track 29: LOVE♥SHINE.) *2003.12.17 GUITARFREAKS 10thMIX & drummania 9thMIX Soundtracks (Disc 01/Track 02: Himawari.) *2004.05.19 beatmaniaIIDX 10th style Original Soundtrack (Disc 01/Track 22: SHOOTING STAR.) *2004.06.23 GUITARFREAKS 11thMIX & drummania 10thMIX (Disc 01/Track 15: ☆shining☆ (GF&dm style) with Noria.) *2005.03.24 V-RARE SOUNDTRACK 10 (Track 02: LOVE♥SHINE (Tropical mix), remixed by Mr.T.) *2005.11.28 Pakedio Channel Vol.1 *2005.10.19 beatmaniaIIDX12 HAPPY SKY ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK (Disc 02/Track 04: Himawari.) *2005.12.22 Pakedio Channel Vol.2 *2006.01.12 Pakedio Channel Vol.3 *2006.08.25 Sky Girls ~Opening Theme "Baby's Tears / Kosaka Riyu" & Original Soundtrack~ *2006.10.27 pop'n music 14 FEVER! AC ♥ CS pop'n music 12 Iroha & 13 Carnival (Disc 03/Track 27: HONEY♂PUNCH,) *2007.01.25 DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK (Disc 01/Track 08 & Disc 02/Track 24: HONEY♂PUNCH, Disc 01/Track 12 & Disc 02/Track 31: Baby's Tears) *2007.03.08 GUITARFREAKS V3 & DRUMMANIA V3 SOUNDTRACKS (Disc 01/Track 16: Yamato Nadeshiko Damashi.) *2010.06.30 Amatsu Misora ni! Soundtrack (Track 03: Kimi ga Kiroeru, Track 36: Kimi ga Kiroeru (Short Ver.).) Releases Photobooks *2008.02.28 Riyu Filmography *DJ *Hound Dog 2 Trivia *Recently opened a Twitter account *Plays D.D.R. *Is a big fan of Lord of the Rings *Gets along with Sayaka best. *Was the most promoted BeForU member. *Is good friends with Hoshino Kanako. External Links *Official Blog *Official Website *Official Twitter *Former Official Blog Category:1985 Births Category:January Births Category:BeForU Category:BeForU 1st Generation Category:2000 Debuts Category:Blood Type O Category:Female Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Soloists Category:Actress Category:Former BeForU Member Category:Capricorn Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Members from Yokohama Category:J-Pop